White as the Moon
by IydeSakoro
Summary: Naruto finally comes out as gay and the one person he wants he's too afraid to admit his feelings. A bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

White as the Moon

Naruto finally comes out as gay and the one person he wants he's too afraid to admit his feelings. A bit OOC.

Naru/Neji

**A/N I almost deleted this story twice because of chapters 3,4, and 5. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter One

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same way about you." Naruto whispered as he removed Hinata's hands from his face.

"But I love you." She said almost pleading.

"I don't love you. Not in a romantic way. You've been a great friend to me all these years but I'm sorta interested in someone else."

"Is it Sakura?"

Naruto sighed. He's never told anyone his secret. "No."

"Then who is she?" Naruto saw a stream of tears coming down her face.

It was mid-autumn. The moon was full and the soft light on her face made Naruto feel bad for breaking her heart. He's been nursing a crush for someone else for some time now. He was actually on his way to catch a glance of his attraction when Hinata stopped him.

It's been a year since the Fourth Great Ninja war. And in that year, he made himself more friends than he ever thought possible as a child. Kakashi was giving him the chance to become a jonin. He needed to finish a few more missions. Sasuke went back into the world to atone for his sins, so Naruto gave up on his childhood crush. It hurt but it was for the best.

"Hinata, it's not a she. It's a he. I like guys."

The news shocked Hinata. Understandably so. He was well loved in the village now and could have anyone he wanted but the one he wants would probably never give him a chance.

"You're in love with Sasuke. That's why you've been obsessed with him. Why you wanted him back."

"Sasuke will always be my first love but we could never be together. He needs to be with a woman that will bear him children. I can't."

"Then who?"

Naruto sighed again. He was trying to let her down easily but she wasn't making it so for him. He turned to walk away. "I'm sorry." He jumped away.

He went near the river where he knew his crush practiced some nights. Once he was close enough, he spotted his desire. He was shirtless with strands of hair loose from his ponytail. Naruto watched him as he rotated, stop, and did it again. Naruto was memorized by the other man's actions. Sweat beads dropping of his porcelain body. Glistening under the moon.

Neji Hyuuga.

How was Naruto to tell Hinata that his crush was her own cousin? No, she would be devastated. She would feel hurt by his rejection even more. Though, it wasn't like Neji reciprocated. He didn't even know if Neji was gay. Rumor had it TenTen and he dated in secret. If it was true, he'd have to nurse a broken heart himself.

He saw Neji stop. "You can come out, Naruto."

Naruto jumped out from the tree he was hiding in. "Figured you'd spot me."

"Why are you here?" Neji looked irritated.

"I was hoping you'd like a sparring match." Naruto lied.

"Sure." Neji walked to the water, splash some on his face and returned to face Naruto. "How about we make this interesting? If I win, you will leave me alone to practice."

"And if I win?"

Neji smiled. "You can have whatever you want."

Naruto liked the idea of that but he still needed to know if Neji was interested in him before he could make a move.

"Deal."

Neji smiled again then got in position. "Go!"

Naruto was surprised by the first attack but quickly recovered landing a kick to Neji's arm. Neji throw another punch which Naruto could feel a chakra point close. Naruto had to think quickly if he wanted to win.

The two exchanged blows for several minutes. It looked like Neji was going to win when Naruto got so angry enough, he set off a few punches with a shadow clone as he charged a rasengan. He let it go just seconds before Neji got him in range for his 64 palms. The move sent Neji flying back several feet.

Naruto fell back panting as Neji slowly got up. "You win." Neji conceded.

"You're giving up?"

"No. If I take another rasengan I'll end up in the hospital. I am trying to avoid that."

"Wimp." Naruto muttered as he got up.

"So? What is it you'd want?" Neji asked as he stepped in the river.

"I'll have to cash in later. I'm going to go home now." Naruto ran away without waiting for an answer.

When he got home, he threw himself on his bed. He wasn't tired about the sparring match. He ran away because he was afraid to tell Neji that what he wanted was a kiss from him. Naruto didn't want to admit his affection to the byakugan user.

Naruto came to terms that he would never have Sasuke. Neji wasn't a replacement though. He's always had a crush on Neji but his desire was Sasuke. Now that his desire was lost to him, he felt he should see if anything could happen with Neji.

Thinking of the brunette had side effects on Naruto. He felt himself starting to get hard.

Thinking a cold shower would help him get rid of his problem, Naruto stood, stripped and jumped in his shower with the settings on the coldest water he could get. The shower helped cool him down but it only created new problems. Like shower sex.

Frustrated, Naruto turned off the tab and walked to him room still naked. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, put them on and threw himself on his bed. There he thought of what he should do next. It seemed foolish to view Neji practice again without making him seem like some stalker. He still had the bet he won but he needed to know what Neji thought of him first.

He laid there thinking of what to do next. The only thing he could think about is to gage Neji. See if he was really dating TenTen and if not, see if he even liked girls. But how? He couldn't just go up to him and ask. What if he did have a girlfriend. Naruto would out himself and be made a fool of.

Then again there was Hinata. He finally came out, so, was Hinata going to tell everyone that he was into guys? And if she did, would people believe her? There was so much at stake now.

The village loves him. Would they turn on him because of his sexual preference? Would they start calling him a freak again? The thought of being treated like before terrified Naruto. But what could he do now? He came out. He finally admitted to someone that preferred men.

With Sasuke, no one knew but Sasuke himself. He knew Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone. The two of them would be together right now if there was a way for Naruto to carry children, so they choose to never be together.

Naruto finally choose to go to sleep. He felt like he could think better once rested. He closed his eyes and hoped his answers would come in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Neji walked in the house filthy from his fight with Naruto. _Naruto ran away._ That's all Neji could think about. _Naruto ran away._

As he was passing the main rooms, he overheard Hinata talking to Hanabi. She was crying, that much was evident.

"He said we couldn't date." Neji heard Hinata say.

"But why?" Hanabi asked.

"He said he doesn't like girls. That he's into guys."

That bit of news shocked Neji. _So, Naruto liked men. Interesting._

"I don't know what to do now. I've loved him for so long."

"Hinata, you have to get over him. I know it hurts but if he doesn't like girls, there's nothing you can do about it. Maybe you should date Kiba, he likes you."

"Kiba! No, I don't think I could love anyone else right now. I just need to get over this somehow."

Neji walked away.

"So, Naruto likes men. This sounds promising." Neji muttered as he entered his room. He walked right into his bathroom and set the water to warm up as he stripped.

As Neji jumped in he thought of his fight with Naruto. He'd known that Naruto had been watching him practice. He purposefully practiced shirtless tonight in hopes Naruto would show up. Neji found himself crushing over Naruto over the last few months.

Now that the war was over, Neji had a lot of time to think of his future. Dating TenTen was the logical answer but he never found her attractive. He'd never stoop down to date Lee. Only because the two were so opposite. Lee has always been a good friend but not boyfriend material.

He feared coming out to his family. Mostly he feared his uncle. Hiashi Hyuuga was a strict man. His nephew coming out as gay would disrupt his views on Neji. Neji didn't want to lose respect from his uncle which is why he hasn't come out yet.

Hearing news Naruto was into guys made Neji smile. Now he could make a move. He figured telling Naruto he could have anything he wanted included him. He wanted to gauge Naruto. He knew Naruto never dated anyone and that, despite all her effects, Hinata was never his desire.

Then there was his fear that Naruto was holding himself out for Sasuke. Naji has known that Naruto as always wanted to bring Sasuke back. So, now that Sasuke was free, would Naruto face him? Would Naruto want to be with Sasuke?

That thought had Neji frowning. He turned the shower tap to cold water. He was angering himself over something he had no clue about. No, Neji would fight to have his chance with Naruto. He had to at least try.

He turned his head to wash his hair. As he lathered it up, thoughts of Naruto came to Neji's mind. Naruto in the shower with him. Naruto on his knees. Naruto pressed against the wall while Neji injected himself into Naruto's ass over and over again. Frustration took over as Neji felt himself harden. Growling, he finished his shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself while he grabbed another towel to dry his hair.

Now that he knew he could have a chance with Naruto, he had to think of a plan. How was he going to get Naruto to be his?

He figured he'd tackle the situation in the morning.

Neji was walking the roads. He didn't have another mission for a few days since Lee and Guy-sensei were off doing special training. He was heading back to the training grounds when he saw Naruto. Thinking he could finally put a plan in place, so Neji followed him. _Of course, he's wants ramen._

Neji followed Naruto into Ichiraku. "Hello Naruto."

Neji saw Naruto stiffen before he turned to Neji. "Neji! What are you doing here?"

"Well this is a restaurant. I was hungry." Neji said coolly as he sat next to Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto looked nervous.

The two ordered their food. Half way through, Neji thought he'd try to ask about what he overheard Hinata say.

"I overheard Lady Hinata say you turned her down. I figured that after everything we've gone through, you'd accept her love." Neji said very calmly but still noticed Naruto slow his actions.

"Yeah. I just don't love her the way she loves me."

Neji wanted to poke the bear a bit more. "Is there someone else you want?"

"Yeah. But I doubt anything will happen."

"Why is that?"

"Neji, I don't want to talk about it. It's a delicate situation."

"Very well." _So, he's not going to admit anything. I guess I'll have to try another tactic._

"When do you think you'll claim your bet?"

"When I know there won't be any consequences. It was nice talking to you but I have to go." Neji watched Naruto leave.

After a few moments, Neji left to go train some more. He made it to the training grounds when he saw TenTen already there.

"Neji! Good. I need to practice some new weapons."

"I doubt you'll be able to get past my rotation."

"It's worth a shot."

The two fought for a few hours before Neji felt it was enough.

"We should go out somewhere." TenTen said.

"Like where?" Neji asked drinking water.

"I don't know. Lee and Guy sensei will be gone for another few days so why don't you and I do something together."

"I think we should just stick to practice." Neji started to walk away.

"Why do you always play hard to get?"

"Who's playing?"

"Neji, you know I like you yet you act like you're better than me."

"I am."

"You can be so rude sometimes. Give me a shot."

"No." Neji said as he started to walk away again.

"Why not?" TenTen sounded like she was following him.

"Because I don't like you that way. I like someone else."

"Like whom? You are one of the most anti-social people I know."

Neji turned to her, "would you rather me be like Lee?"

"Well, no."

Neji sighed. "I'm sorry. The person I like is currently struggling with their feels. I'm waiting on them."

"You're so vague."

"I have to be." Neji turned to walk away yet again.

"I'm not going to wait for you, Neji Hyuuga!"

"Then don't." Neji jumped away. It wasn't that he didn't like TenTen, she was a nice girl and she would have his back, but he always knew that girls didn't hold interest in him.

Neji questioned himself over and over again why he never found anyone he found mildly attractive enough that one day he might consider being with until recent months. It wasn't until he found out Naruto was following him and spying on him.

At first, it irritated him to have someone watch his every move while he trained. Then he started expecting it. Hoping for it. He started yearning that Naruto was watching him for him. The idea started stirring up feelings in Neji. Then images of Naruto invaded his mind.

Annoyed that his train of thought was having him sport another erection, Neji stopped jumping and started to walk thinking it would help cool him down.

_Naruto __Uzamaki__. How am I going to make you mine?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Huh? Why do I need to go on this stupid mission?"

"It's not stupid, Naruto. You, Sakura and Hinata will be led by Neji to go to a small village by the Land of Fire boarders near the Land of Wind. There's a rumor that they are having some trouble and some of the villagers are getting sick. Sakura and Hinata will handle the villagers while you and Neji see what the trouble is." Kakashi said almost out of boredom.

"Yeah but it sounds like it's a simple mission."

"It's a B-rank mission right now. If it becomes more serious then I suspect, then Neji has the approval to make this an A-rank mission. It's simple. Go to the village, help the villagers and investigate why they are getting sick in the first place."

"I'll do my best, Lord Hokage."

Naruto looked at Neji. He was going to go on a mission with the girl he crushed on as a kid, the girl that had a crush on him, and the man he was currently crushing on. This mission was going to kill him. There was no telling how long they'd be together.

How was he supposed to act professional when all he wanted to do was run away from the girls and have the man inside him? He just had to keep his distance from everyone.

"Right. You're dismissed."

"Everyone pack. We'll meet up at the gate in one hour." Neji stated.

Naruto couldn't get away fast enough. He knew what he needed to pack so it was simple. However, he didn't want to rush to the gate. He didn't want to run the risk of showing up and Hinata already being there alone. Although, since she and Neji would be coming from the same direction it stands to reason that they'd arrive together.

Still. Days on a mission with Neji. Would he ever be alone with him? Would he finally admit his feelings to Neji? Has Hinata said anything? There were too many variables. Then there was the fear that Neji would reject him. Accepting he could never have Sasuke was enough of a blow to him. Being rejected twice would break him.

When Naruto felt enough time has passed, he headed to the gate. He got lucky. Only Sakura was standing there, waiting.

"Naruto. Are you ready? I hope this is an easy mission."

"If it's too easy, I'll have to kick Kakashi sensei's ass."

"He's the Hokage now. You can't say things like that." Sakura stated looking around.

"Hokage or not, I hope this isn't another dumb mission."

Sakura sighed. "If you want to make jonin you need to take whatever missions you can. Especially if you want to become Hokage."

"Yeah yeah."

Naruto looked over to see Neji and Hinata walking their way towards him and Sakura.

"Since everyone is here, we can start our mission. It should take a day and a half to get to the village. Two at most if we run into any problems."

"Right! Let's get going."

Naruto glared at Sakura. _Why was she so excited?_

The team started off on their journey. Naruto tried to stay away from Neji as much as possible but then he would get close to Hinata. Every now and then he'd see Hinata look his way and he would evert his eyes. Though those eyes would find themselves staring at Neji's ass.

What was he going to do? He couldn't avoid Hinata during the mission. She's still a nice girl. Then there was Neji. His attraction mere feet away from him. If he wasn't careful, he'll take a wrong step and fall out of the trees. He had to get his head on the mission. He couldn't fantasize if he wanted to be any help.

"Hey Naruto? Are you ok?"

Naruto looked to his left at Sakura. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"It's just you look like you're daydreaming."

"Nah. I'm fine. Just trying to keep my mind on the mission."

"Sure, you are."

Naruto knew she didn't believe him but wasn't going give her a straight answer. How was going to explain that he _was_ daydreaming and thinking about their captain? Then part of him worried that Hinata will make a comment on his secret. There were just too many factors.

Should he just flat out outs himself? Did he want to risk her saying something first? What should he do?

After a few hours, Neji jumped down to an open area. "We'll stop here for rest and drinks."

Naruto thought this would be a good time to confront Hinata.

"Hinata? Wait a minute. Can I talk to you?"

"No. Not really."

Naruto never thought Hinata would have a cold heart. "Please. It's about what I said the other day."

"What is there to talk about? You like men. Dick makes you happy."

"Hinata!" Naruto heard Neji shout. "Whatever your problem is, save it for when we come back to the village. Besides, Naruto's preference is no one's business but his."

Naruto wasn't sure what to say. Hinata told his secret. And in front of his crush!

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Yeah, I like men but what gave you the right to tell people about me when I'm not ready yet?"

"You think I'm happy knowing that's I've pined for you for years, risked my life for you, just to be turned down? Are you kidding me?!"

"Hey! I get it, you're hurt. But this...this mission isn't the time to air out my dirty laundry. You had no right."

"Maybe not but shouldn't Sakura know you're after Sasuke? She needs to know that she won't have a chance with him."

"There is no me and Sasuke! I like someone else and before you start on another tantrum, he's not like Sasuke either. You're a nice girl and if I were straight, I might have dated you. Unfortunately, I like men. There is nothing you can do or say to change that."

"Enough you two." Neji chimed in. "Lady Hinata, Naruto is right. You had no business telling people their secret. That was up to Naruto."

"But..."

"Hinata, you shouldn't have done that." Sakura inputted.

"Is everyone against me?"

"No. We are on a mission and the two of you bickering will attract unwanted guests." Neji reached in his bag for his water. "As a matter of fact, maybe the two of you shouldn't talk to each other during the duration of his mission if it has nothing to do with the mission itself."

"Fine!" Hinata walked away.

"Naruto?"

He looked over at Sakura. "Before you ask, no Sasuke and I were never involved. He was my first love but we couldn't be together."

"I was going to ask if you're ok. If Sasuke would have picked you, I'd be hurt like Hinata but I'd get over it."

"Really?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow not believing a word she just said.

"Well not at first but if it made him happy then yeah, I would."

"I think that's enough talk about Naruto's sexual orientation. We should focus on the mission."

Naruto looked at Neji and wondered what he would do if he knew Naruto's affections were towards him. He didn't want to dwell on it long. Soon enough, they were back on their mission.

Near nightfall, Neji concluded that setting up camp would be best. They forged the forest for wild berries and other foods. Sakura and Hinata pointed out there was a stream nearby, Naruto went to catch some fish.

When dinner was cooked, and everyone fed, Naruto voluntaries to take first watch. He walked around the perimeter a few times before he settled on a limb above camp. He wasn't sure how much time past so he figured he'd give Neji ten more minutes of sleep.

When Naruto finally jumped down to wake Neji, he hesitated and watched his crush sleeping peacefully. He really was a handsome man. He felt himself stiffen. Before anything else could happen, he woke up his captain.

"Hey Captain. Time for you shift."

"Hmm? Oh right." Neji slowly got up. "Get some rest Naruto. Thank you."

"Welcome." Naruto found a spot to relax in and fell asleep.

Next morning, everyone was ready to get to the village. Hinata barely spoke. It was odd seeing her so angry.

It didn't take too long to get to where they needed to be.

"Welcome to Tengo village. I am Leto Gura." A tall man with graying hair said.

"Hello. I'm Neji Hyuuga. This is my cousin, Hinata. As well as Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzamaki."

"Hello." The three greeted.

"I'm so glad you made it when you did. We have six sick people right now. We don't know what happened to them."

"Where were they when they got sick?" Sakura asked.

"That's the weird things. They were all found in different places. One said they saw someone before they started to feel sick but that was before he fell asleep."

"I'd like to see them please."

"Sakura, you and Hinata go check on the patients. Naruto and I will do a perimeter check and see if we can find anything."

"Hai." Naruto watched the girls go with Leto.

"Naruto. I want you to take the south side while I check the North. Afterwards, check the East side and I'll go West."

"Gotcha."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It's been three days since they came to the village. So far Neji couldn't figure out why people were getting sick. Sakura helped those in need but they still weren't healed. Hinata helped wherever she was needed and Naruto helped him look for the source of the problem.

So far, there wasn't a trace. It was getting frustrating. One more person got sick since they arrived but, again, it was at a different place.

Neji went in search of Naruto. On his way, he found Hinata standing by the tent set up for the sick.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Oh Neji!" She seemed genuinely surprised that he found her.

"I'm sorry for frightening you. What are you doing out here?"

"I was thinking about the sick. I think I may have noticed a pattern."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Well, everyone was found in the early mornings. Which means they had to have been injured during the night."

"Yes. I did notice the pattern. What else have you thought of?" _Seriously? _

"I'm sure Sakura noticed it too but they all have puncture wounds."

"I haven't heard of this."

Hinata looked at the door. "Maybe she's trying to make sure she's right before saying anything."

Neji didn't say anything. Instead he walked inside to see Sakura looking over the latest victim. "Sakura?"

"Oh, Neji, I'm glad you're here. I have some news."

Neji crossed his arms. "I'm all ears."

"I believe someone is targeting these victims. They all have puncture marks on their necks and the first victim keeps saying something along the lines of 'blue-haired monster'."

"Blue-haired monster?" Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds weird but maybe he saw his attacker. I mean we were told he said he saw someone but he just started with a description."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Sakura looked away. "It was speculation at first. Then victim one started muttering in his sleep last night. I was going to find you once Hinata returned."

Neji looked over at his cousin. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but standing next to him.

"Yes, well, it seems Hinata was thinking things over as well. I'm going to ask the villagers if they've seen anyone with blue hair in the area." Without another word, Neji left the tent and went in search of Leto.

Neji found the village elder talking to Naruto.

"Hey Neji."

"Naruto. Leto-san we found some new evidence and I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Please." The elder looked pleased that there might be a some sort of breakthrough.

"First, does your village have anyone with blue hair?"

"Blue hair? No. We did, many years ago but that feller left many years ago."

"What's his name?" Finally, there may be a break in the case.

"Zan Hun. He said he wanted to leave because this village was too boring for him."

"Would he have any ill will towards any of the injured?"

Leto looked at Neji, really looking thinking this over.

"Neji, what are you thinking?" Naruto finally spoke up.

"Sakura said that the first victim said something about a blue-haired monster. If this is the same guy then that means he's back and is seeking revenge."

"I'm sorry, Neji-san, but all the victims had nothing to do with him. Zan was a troubled child and left when he was seventeen. He should be around twenty-two by now."

"So, he's picking them at random." Neji placed his chin between his forefinger and thumb, thinking over things.

"Excuse me, Leto-san, but do you happen to have a picture of the boy?"

"Yes, Naruto-san. His mother lives just a few houses down. I'll go get you a picture and return. I'll be back shortly." Neji watched Leto walk away.

"Neji, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe he found a way to not be bored anymore with the village. My concern is what is he shooting them with that leaves the victims comatose."

"Sakura will figure it out."

"I have no doubt she will but so far the first victim has been unconscious for over a week with only the mutters he said last night. We don't know how long they will remain that way."

"No, we don't but at least it's not deadly."

Neji was about to reply when he saw Leto walking back.

"This photo was taken shortly before he left town."

Neji took the photo. He didn't recognize the man. He handed it over to Naruto.

"Wait, Neji. I've seen this man."

"What? When?"

"The first night we were here. And, again, last night. I thought he was a villager."

"We need to find him."

Naruto handed the photo back to Leto. "Leto-san, I think you should put a curfew on the village until he is found. If he's attacking them at night then everyone should be indoors before the sun sets."

"I agree with Naruto. This way we will be able to find him better. Now that we know he's behind this, it'll be easier to bring him down."

"His chakra nature is water, if that helps."

"Yes. It'll give us time to figure out what kind of counter measures we will need to take."

"Good luck." Neji and Naruto stood there while they saw Leto start informing people of the temporary curfew.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he could have been behind this."

"Don't worry, Naruto. We know now. We need to strategize."

Near nightfall, Neji gathered his team.

"So, that's the plan."

"It seems risky." Sakura stated.

"If everyone goes their direction and set off a flare when, or if, they find the man for back up, we should be fine." Neji reiterated.

"And if we're rendered unable to send the signal?" Hinata asked.

"Try something else."

Neji looked over at Naruto. He knew the orange wearing ninja was kicking himself for not saying anything soon but there was no need in dealing with the past. "Naruto?"

"Yeah. I understand."

"Ok. Go eat and rest. We'll begin patrol at nine." His team walked away.

Neji went after Naruto. "Can I have a minute with you?"

"Sure, Captain."

"Naruto, I want to talk to you as your friend."

"Look I'm sorry, ok? Both times I've seen him he was just standing there. He didn't look menacing."

"Stop blaming yourself. We don't know every person that lives here."

"But I should have at least said I've seen someone in the forest at night. We could have found him days ago."

"We'll find him tonight."

"I'm going to take the bastard down."

"You will stick to the plan. Don't do anything foolish."

"Is that an order?"

Neji hasn't seen Naruto this angry with him since the Chunnin exams. "No. I just don't want any harm to come to you."

"I'll be fine." Naruto started to walk away but Neji grabbed his arm.

"Don't walk away from me like this."

Naruto pulled his arm away. "Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"Whatever."

All Neji wanted to do was take in the man in front of him and kiss him. They were about to fight an enemy and didn't want to worry about Naruto.

"Let me ask you something."

"Sure." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Why haven't you claimed your bet yet?"

Naruto's eyes grew in surprise. "I don't think now is the best time to talk about that?"

"If you get injured, I won't feel right without knowing what you wanted."

"I'll only be injured, not dead."

"Humor me, Naruto."

"You want to know what I want?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"I want a kiss. From you." Naruto said it as almost a dare.

"You can have it."

This time Naruto was really surprised.

"You…don't mind?"

"Naruto if I minded, I wouldn't have made the wager."

Neji stood there for a while waiting on Naruto. It seemed as time past by slowly. Naruto just looked up at him staring in his eyes. Neji could see all the questions in Naruto's cerulean eyes.

Finally, Neji sighed. "I like you Naruto. I've known you've been watching me practice. Whatever you want out of me, you can have."

"I think I'll just start with the kiss."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Naruto watched Neji smile. Those perfect lips were just asking to be kissed. His crush had a crush on him too. Naruto looked up at Neji. Ok so Neji wasn't that much taller than him, maybe two or three inches, but still. What was he supposed to do? Neji Hyuuga just gave him permission to kiss him. He just admitted he had feeling for Naruto. How was he supposed to pass this up?

The answer was simple. He couldn't. Even if he did get injured, he wanted Neji to know how he felt about him. Naruto wanted to kiss Neji and now he knew Neji wanted to kiss him too.

"You're not just saying that? If I kiss you, you're not going to kick my ass?"

Neji sighed. "Naruto, either you kiss me right now or I'll kiss you. Either way, we're having this kiss."

It took Naruto a few seconds to process those words. He licked his lips and leaned forward, hesitate, then placed his lips on Neji's. Neji took it a step further wrapping his arms around Naruto, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Naruto, too, wrapped his arms around the other man.

The two stood there for what felt like eternity to Naruto just kissing. Zan Hun could have shot them both right then and Naruto would still be happy. However, the thought made him move away.

"I would love to keep this going but we are on a mission." Naruto stated almost breathless.

Neji sighed. He kissed Naruto once more before coming out of their embrace. "When we get back to the Leaf, I want to take you on a date. You will be mine and I won't care who knows it."

"Yeah. I would like that." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"We should eat. It's going on eight."

The two started to walk towards the inn they were staying at. "Man, what I would do for some ramen right now."

"Never say things like that around me. You have no idea what kind of things run through my mind."

Naruto blushed. Flirty Neji was kinda hot and sexy. "Maybe I'll have you show me what you have in mind one day."

"That is a promise."

The two sat down and had a quick dinner. Around nine they met up with the girls. Hinata looked a little angry and Sakura looked worried.

"What's wrong with you two?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with Hinata. She's been angry for a while now." Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's still pissed that I don't love her like she does me."

"Naruto, I want to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Whatever it is, it can wait." Neji commented. "We need to have our heads in the plan. Ok, we know what he looks like and we know he's been staying near the village. Your job is to apprehend him. Do not engage in combat unless it's necessary."

"How are we to capture him without combat?"

Naruto watched Neji look over at Sakura. "Set up traps. If you need to battle him, send out your signals. Either way, don't do anything without back up."

"Hai!" The team acknowledged.

"Dismissed."

Naruto was assigned the West side. He stayed close to the village first working his way outwards. He wanted to be the first to find Hun. If he would have just said something days ago, the latest victim wouldn't have been injured. It was his fault they now have seven victims.

Naruto heard a _snap_ behind him. He stopped and looked around. Before he could really look around, he felt something _whiz_ by to his right. He turned his attention that way in time to see someone hide behind a tree. Before he sent off the signal, he wanted to make sure it was the person he was looking for.

He conjured up two clones. One went left, one stayed where he was while he went to the right. As he made his way to the tree, the clone to the left disappeared. Zan Hun jumped into view.

"I know who you are, Naruto Uzamaki. You don't scare me." The raspy voice didn't match the youthful look of the man in front of Naruto.

"Then you must be really stupid."

"Stupid? No. All you have are clones. I could fight them all. You're all alone."

"I'm not alone." Naruto released the flare he was given. He knew Sakura and Hinata are nearby. "So, until they show up, I'll just have to kick your ass!"

Naruto threw a kunai but it was blocked. He engaged in combat. Kunais and shurikins thrown back and forth. Neither side got a good shot in for some time. Finally, Hun's kunai grazed Naruto's shoulder. That made Naruto pause.

Taking in deep breaths, Naruto spoke. "You think you can just keep dodging my attacks?"

"From where I'm standing, you're the one that has an injury."

Naruto _tsked_ as he wondered where his backup was. He knew the two of them have been fight for a good few minutes. Naruto reached in his pouch and threw another shuriken but it missed Hun sticking to the tree next to him.

Hun started laughing. "Your aim sucks."

"Cha!"

Naruto looked over to see Sakura land a punch on Hun.

"Thanks, Sakura."

"No problem. Where's Hinata? She was closer."

"I don't know. This guy is pretty fast though." Naruto's gaze went to where Hun landed. Hun was slowly getting up.

Hun wiped his lip. "Having a girl fight your battles, what kind of ninja are you?"

Naruto looked over at Sakura. The two nodded then went to attack Hun. The three started throwing punches and kicks. Hun was skilled but the two Leaf ninjas had him where they wanted.

Hun jumped back a few feet. "I'm done with you two." He started doing hand signs then a wave of water hit the duo.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Naruto noticed Hinata's voice.

Naruto and Sakura started to fight but Naruto noticed how far back Hinata was. It was now three against one. The odds were in their favor but Hun wasn't backing down. Soon the trio were panting while Hun stood on a tree limb mocking them with a smile.

"I won't lose to you stupid Leaf idiots."

"Eight trigram air palm!" A large gust of wind flew Hun out of the tree. He landed hard to the ground.

"Neji!" Naruto shouted.

Hun started to stand. "Looks like we have a party going here. Let's end this!"

Hun ran towards Neji but was blocked. The team joined in the fight but Hun blocked them all. Hun stood in the middle of the team, kunai in hand. He looked at every member before reaching in his pouch and dropping a smoke bomb.

Naruto started to cough only to be knocked to the ground. Hun had a kunai at his throat. "Anyone moves any closer and I'll kill him."

Naruto looked around. Everyone stood a few feet away but didn't move. Naruto could feel the weapon bearing down on him. He had to think of something, and soon. He looked over at Neji and something clicked. If Hun can't see what's going on Naruto will have the upper hand. Naruto grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in Hun's eyes.

Hun jumped back. It gave Naruto enough time to preform the rasengan. "Rasengan!" The chakra ball made contact sending Hun back several feet knocking him unconscious at the base of a tree.

"Quickly tie him up." Neji commanded. Sakura tied Hun up with some rope. "Good work everyone."

Naruto lugged Hun over his shoulder as the team went back to the village. He dropped Hun on the ground in the middle of town stirring him back up.

Leto-san came over. "Why Zan? This used to be your home."

"Some home. All you people did was farm and hope the Leaf village helped us once in a while. I couldn't stand it!"

"What did you use to make everyone sick?" Sakura asked.

"I'll never tell." Hun smirked.

Naruto grabbed him by the collar and started to shake him. "Tell us or I'll beat the shit out of you again!"

"Fuck you!" Hun spit at Naruto.

Naruto was about to punch him when Neji restrained him. "Tell us what you used and maybe you won't spend the rest of your life in jail."

Hun smirked again. "Sun root."

"Sakura, I'm unfamiliar with this plant." Neji stated.

"It's uncommon. I didn't know the Sun Tear Drop plant could be used as a poison."

"Can you make an antidote?"

"Yeah. I need a few things but I can do it."

Neji turned to Leto-san. "Please help her find whatever she needs."

"Yes. Of course."

Naruto watch Leto-san and Sakura walk away. He then saw Neji turn his attention to Hinata. "Where the hell were you?"

"Wha…what do you mean?"

Naruto hasn't heard Hinata stutter in some time.

"I'm talking about how I know you were taking the Western half of the North while Naruto was starting in the Western part of the South. Which means when his flare went off you should have seen it first and been there first."

"How do you know I wasn't there first?" She countered.

"You didn't have a mark on you when I arrived. Also, Sakura and Naruto had weapons drawn."

Now that Naruto thought about it, Hinata barely tried to help at all. She seemed to stay as far back as possible.

"I was in the same battle you were. I tried to help."

"Naruto?" Naruto turned his attention to Neji. "How long would you saw Hinata showed up after your flare went off?"

"I wasn't keeping track of time but Sakura was there first."

Naruto watched Neji turn his attention back to Hinata. "Why did you ignore the signal?"

"Because I saw you! I saw the two of you!"

Naruto was shocked. Hinata saw him and Neji kissing?

"What happens between Naruto and me is none of your business. You are a shinobi. You are expected to put your feels aside for the sake of the mission."

"I tired. I went to ask you something and saw everything. I was just angry."

"And Naruto could have been seriously injured because of your petty jealousy. If I didn't fear ramifications from Uncle, I'd slap you."

"Hey, Neji, that's not necessary." Naruto chimed in.

"No, it's not. But this will go in my report." Neji picked up Hun. "I'm going to put him somewhere till I can have ANBU come get him."

Naruto watched Neji leave. He then looked at Hinata. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you let this go? I didn't want to hurt you and then you go and make things about you."

Hinata said nothing. Naruto just walked away painting Hinata in different light.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It's been three days since they returned. Neji was still furious with Hinata but it didn't change things. When they returned, Hinata told his uncle why she didn't involve herself sooner. His uncle wasn't happy about his sexuality but didn't make a big deal over it. Which surprised the hell out of Neji. He thought that, being a Hyuuga, he would some kind of third degree over it. Instead his uncle said he wasn't happy about it but couldn't do anything about it.

Right now, Neji was on his way to find Naruto. He promised the blonde a date and he was a man of his word. A smiled graced his lips as he thought of their kiss. Neji wanted more of those. That one kiss haunted his dreams and he woke up with such morning wood he had to take cold showers as soon as he could.

Neji was about to turn down the street to Naruto's when he spotted Sakura. She waved him down.

"Neji, how's Hinata?"

"Hinata-sama is well."

"I heard she got in a lot of trouble."

Neji sighed. "She did. She's only allowed D rank missions for the next few weeks."

"I'm sorry to hear that but she put Naruto's life in danger." Sakura paused, "do you think he told the truth about him and Sasuke?"

"I can't say. He said Sasuke was his first love but were they involved in anyway, I cannot say for sure."

Neji watched her maul over the words. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, even if they were, I don't think they are anymore."

"How can you be sure?" He saw tears about to escape.

"Because I'm involved with him now." Neji stated standing up straighter.

Sakura's grew large. "You and Naruto? But I thought…"

"You thought I wouldn't be attracted to him?"

Sakura nodded.

Neji chuckled. "I kept my feelings to myself because I didn't know how he felt about me. I was about to go find him, actually."

"He should be home."

"Thanks. Don't worry so much, Sakura. Naruto is in good hands."

Neji gave a small wave good bye before walking towards Naruto's apartment. He knocked.

"Hold on." He heard from the other side of the door. A few seconds later, Naruto opened the door only wearing his orange pants. "Oh, Neji. Hi."

"Hello Naruto. May I come in?"

"Yeah." Naruto stepped aside allowing the byakugan user to pass.

"Thank you." Neji looked around. He expected it to look a mess but by the looks of things, Naruto was in the middle of clean. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Don't worry about it. I should be done soon. Have a seat."

Neji sat on the bed as he watched Naruto create a clone. The two got to work on collecting trash, picking up dirty clothes, dishes, and mopping the floor. It didn't take them long to get the chores done. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto then turned his attention to Neji.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. It's cleaning day."

"No worries. I came by to ask you out on a date."

Naruto blushed. "I didn't think you'd really do it."

"Naruto, I never go back on my promises." Neji stood. "How about some ramen?" Neji saw Naruto grin nodding his head franticly. "Shall we go then?"

The pair walked quietly to Ichiraku's. Neither of them knew what to say. When they sat down to eat, Neji tried to start a conversation.

"What have you been up to these last few days?"

"Training mostly. I still have a lot of anger with what Hinata did."

Neji looked away, "So you haven't heard?"

Their bowls arrived. Naruto asked with a full mouth, "Erd what?"

Neji smiled at him. "She's on D rank missions for the next month or so. A sort of punishment."

"Dat sucks." Naruto replied with another mouth full. "Sorry. That's rude."

"I like how animated you can get. It's refreshing from my clan's stiff nature."

When finished, Neji paid - despite Naruto's protest. The two went back out for a walk. "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

Naruto looked at the sky. "How about we go to Hokage Mountain? We can talk more there."

Neji agreed. Now they stood over the Fourth's head.

"So, what is this between us?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

Neji joined him. "I'm not sure. I've never felt like this with anyone."

"How do you feel about me?" Naruto asked looking at him.

Neji pondered over the question. How did he feel about Naruto? "I really like you. We can date for a bit and see if we can get alone before putting a label on this."

"Yeah that would be nice but…"

"But?" Neji raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto's cheeks turn pink.

"I want a label on this. I want people to know I'm with you."

"Naruto, we don't have to rush this."

"I know. It just…I really like you."

Neji stared at him. He wanted to give Naruto a chance to really think this this over. If he put a label on this now, he was going to see it to the end goal. Which was making him his husband. He didn't think he would like anyone else besides the blonde sitting next to him.

"If you want, you can call me your boyfriend as long as I can do the same."

Naruto perked up. "Seriously?"

"You should know me enough to know I don't joke about anything."

Naruto smiled up at Neji. "What will your family same about me?"

"They know. My uncle seems ok with it."

"That's nice." Naruto looked over the village.

"Naruto?" Neji waited till Naruto acknowledged him. "I'm not sure I want to know what kind of relationship you had with Sasuke but I want to make sure there's nothing going on now."

"Sasuke and I never got started. He wants a family. Rebuild the clan and everything. I can't do that."

Neji treaded carefully before asking, "what about Karuma?"

"What about him?" Naruto rubbed his belly absent-mindedly.

"I'm not a doctor but would it be possible for him to help you with childbearing?"

"How would he do that? Karuma is a guy too."

Neji looked away from Naruto's confused face. "I just figured he could create a chakra womb."

"Why do you think that?" Naruto shuffled uncomfortably.

"I apologize. It was a passing thought. Please, give it no mind."

The two sat there making small talk till the sun started setting. Neji stood. "Perhaps we should move along. Is there anything else you want like to do?"

"No." Naruto looked up at Neji…blushing?

"Very well. I can walk you back home if you'd like."

"No. I'm going to training some more before the sunlight is gone. Maybe we can practice together sometime."

"I would love that." Neji cupped Naruto's face lifting it up enough that he had a clear view of his cerulean eyes. "I cannot wait." He kissed Naruto. Soft at first until Naruto wrapped his arms around Neji bringing them close. The kiss got heated. Neji let go of Naruto's face to use his now free hands to roam Naruto's body.

He didn't care they were on the highest point of the village. He didn't care if people walked by seeing their union. Naruto Uzamaki was his. And Neji was never going to let him go.


	7. Chapter 7

White Moon

Chapter 7

"Talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Karuma"**

For the last few days Naruto has let the conversation Neji and had play on his mind. Kids. Could Karuma let him have kids? Would it be safe for him? And if so, how would this work? He had so many conversations playing in his mind. So many questions.

His best bet is to talk to the sleep fox inside him.

"_Hey Karuma? Can I talk to you about something?"_

"**You want to know about what the Huuga boy asked about."**

"_Were you listening in!? But yeah. Is it possible?"_

"**I don't know. I've never thought about it. Seeing I'm a male too."**

"_But could you make a chakra womb? Is that something that is possible?"_

"**If I could do this, I would need to go in hibernation. Use all my chakra to protect the kits."**

"_Kits? Why kits?"_

"**We don't know how this will work. You could have just one kit or as many as three like a normal fox would."**

"_I don't know how I'd feel about having three children as once."_

"**Think on it. Talk to that bratty girl and the old lady. See what they say first, then get back to me."**

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a huge breath. Sakura and Tsunade would be the best ones to talk too.

Making up his mind, He went in such of Sakura. After a while, he found her at the teahouse.

"Naruto. Hi."

"Hey yourself. I need to ask you some…um…personal questions." Naruto blushed as he mindlessly looked around.

"What kind of questions?"

"Well you see." Naruto could feel himself blushing again. "Neji and I went on a date a few days ago and..."

"That's great! So how did it go?" Sakura interrupted.

"It went great but we got on a subject and I'm not sure how to feel about it or what to do with it."

"Ok, what did you two talk about?" Sakura took a sip of tea while she waited for her partner to talk.

"He asked if there was a way Karuma could allow me to carry children." Naruto said only just above a whisper.

"Well, can he?"

Naruto looked up with shook. Sakura's question through him off.

"Can Karuma allow you to have children? Have you talked to him about it?"

Naruto stared at her for a long moment before finally answering, "he said he could form a chakra womb. The only risks we know of right now is I'd be vulnerable. He would have to go in hibernation so he could take care of the kits."

"Kits?" Sakura near screeched.

Naruto laughed. "That's what was my reaction too. Yeah he said I could have one or as many as three like normal foxes have."

"Well if he's wiling to do it, then why don't you?"

Naruto looked at Sakura. She seemed sad. "If I could do this, I still won't with anyone but Neji. Sasuke and I were over before it really began. Don't think this is my way to get back with him."

"Oh, I know." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's just, you would be the first of all of us and it sorta makes me jealous."

"You'll have your chance. He'll be back for you."

"I hope so." Sakura sighed. "If you want this, I mean really want to be with Neji and have a family with him, I'm happy for you and hope you give it a true shot."

"I need to talk to Granny and see what she says but this has been helpful. Thank you."

The two walked towards the hospital. Sakura waved Naruto good-bye before he entered. He heard Tsunade before he saw her.

"I told you that you didn't stay in bed and let that heal you would rip out the stitching! Now I have to do it again!" Tsunade slammed the door she just came out off. She looked over and saw Naruto standing there.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah. Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Follow me." Naruto followed the curvaish woman into an office. "What do you need to talk about?"

Naruto took in a small breath before he let his work flow out. He did the questions and answer thing he did with Sakura. A few medical terms were thrown around but Naruto somehow got the hint as she wasn't against the idea.

"What do you want?"

The question confused Naruto. "I want to be with Neji."

"Yes, but do you want to be a husband and father to and with him?"

"Husband?"

Tsunade sighed. "Did you really think Lord Huuga would let any member of his clan have bastard children? If you and Neji decided to go through with this, I'm betting there's going to be a Huuga wedding."

"I haven't thought that far. I'm still on 'if' I can have kids."

"Well, you've been thinking about it so, what are your final thoughts?"

Naruto rubbed his hands over his face. If he and Karuma could do it, if he could have children, Neji's children, he'd be so happy. But Granny was right, Neji's family would insist on a marriage first. The question was more, did he want to be married so soon? Neji and he have only been dating a few weeks. They've had one date.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Tsunade. "I can see you're troubled. What's bothering you most?"

"Neji and I have only had one date. Wouldn't it be too soon to expect marriage?"

"You two don't have to get married next week. You can keep going on dates, just know it would happen someday. You need to make up your mind on this whole experiment you are going to do with your body. The human male body isn't made for childbirth. It will be difficult for you with all the stress your body will have to endure. If you feel like the risk out weighs the problem, find Neji and let him know. Let him know that there can be a future."

Naruto pondered over the words. He was to be with Neji and has always wanted a family. "Since this is no longer about just me, I need to find him."

"Smart choice." Tsunade smiled as Naruto walked out of the room and out the doors of the hospital.

As Naruto walked over to the Huuga compound, he thought over what he was going to say. Karuma was willing to help him have a child (or three) with Neji. Naruto was given the go ahead by Tsunade so he didn't see what the problem would be.

As Naruto turned the corner, he bumped into someone. It was Hinata.

"Sorry." Naruto said getting up and trying to walk away.

"I'm not. You and Neji really hurt me."

Naruto turned to her. "It's your own fault you can't accept the fact I don't love you the way you want me too."

"I've loved you since we were kids. You just never noticed."

"Maybe because I didn't want to be with you."

"But you liked Sakura." Hinata countered.

"That was before I knew the truth about myself. Just stop already." Naruto walked away. As he got closer to the Huuga's domain he spotted Neji walking out of the gates. "Neji!"

Neji turned with a smile as Naruto walked closer.

"Naruto. I wasn't expecting to you so soon."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck knowing his cheeks were pink. "I...um…I needed time to think about what we talked about the other day."

This time Neji smiled then crossed his arms. "And what have you decided on?"

"Can we go somewhere private? I don't think this is somewhere we should talk about it."

Neji nodded. "Come inside. We can sit in my room."

Naruto felt his body go stiff with the thoughts of being alone with Neji. He needed to calm down if he was going to have this conversation.

Once inside, Neji made tea. Handing Naruto a cup he sat next to Naruto. "So. What are your thoughts?"

"I had a long talk with Karuma. He said he'd be willing to help me. However, there is a chance where I could conceive three children instead of just one. Are you ok with that?"

Neji looked like he was really thinking it over. "I would love them regardless."

Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ok. I also talking to Sakura and Granny. So, as far as I know, if we agree to this, we're ok."

"Naruto?" Naruto looked over at Neji. "I want to be married before we have children."

That took Naruto back a bit. "Marriage? We've only gone on one date."

"I'm not saying marry me today. I'm merely saying I don't want to risk getting you pregnant before we do get married. What I'm trying to say is, we should wait on sex until that day."

"I'll agree. I'm just not sure about getting married."

"Just think on it. We can go on more dates if it'll make you feel better."

"It's not that don't want to marry you, I just don't want to do it soon."

Neji moved in closer to Naruto, tipping his head up with his forefinger. "Whenever you're ready." Neji pressed his lips on him.

It started off as a sweet, gentle kiss but it quickly grew intensity. Naruto put his cup down as Neji climbed over him on the floor. Naruto reached out to grab Neji's hair as the other man went to slid a hand under Naruto's jacket. The feel of Neji's fingers on his skin made his cock go from semi-hard to rock hard in seconds.

Naruto moved around so he basically had his legs wrapped around Neji's waist. Naruto could feel the other man's hardness. If they didn't stop this soon, Naruto didn't think he'd be able to at all. Right when Naruto was about to pull away and say something, Neji snaked his hand down to Naruto's crotch. Naruto gasped.

"I will have you naked beneath me soon enough. But for now, we should stop." Neji whispered in the blonde's ear.

It took him a few seconds for him to catch his breath. His mind swimming in all the glorious thoughts of a naked Neji over him pounding into his ass. His erection wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"I better leave. We should go out again soon." Naruto said heading towards the door. He didn't wait long enough to hear Neji's reply. He just needed fresh air. That was just a small taste of what a married life with Neji would be like.

Somehow, the thought seemed to please Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been two months since Neji lasted talked to Naruto about getting married. They had had a few dates since then and every time they ended with a heated kiss leaving them both short of breath and Neji with blue balls. He meant it when he said he wanted to wait. Not just because he didn't want to get Naruto pregnant sooner than expected but he was afraid if they started having sex, he would never the hyper blonde leave his bed. The more he saw Naruto the more he thought of licking, kissing and biting that gorgeous tanned skin of his. He needed to have Naruto settled down and let him make wedding plans. Though he wouldn't mind a small wedding were only the Hokage marrying them, he couldn't do that to Naruto.

Naruto was the village hero. He was sure there would be plenty of people that would love to see his blonde married off. Not to mention his uncle. Although he got permission to date Naruto, he was sure most of the Huuga clan wanted to witness the occasion.

He was on his way to see his blonde right now. He put his hand in his pocket and played with the gold band he bought a few days ago. He wanted to be prepared just in case Naruto changed his mind at any point. He also wanted to ask Naruto if he's thought more on the matter but felt like that might be pushing it.

Neji saw bright blond hair talking to Shikamaru. He smiled before slipping an arm around Naruto's waist and kissing his cheek.

"Oh. Hey Neji. You surprised me."

"Think about what I said Naruto." Shikamaru said before he excused himself.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing. I wanted to talk to you. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Neji stretched out his hand awaiting Naruto to grab it. They've walked around the village like this for sometime now. Most villagers thought it was cute and the ones that didn't like it mostly just gave them dirty looks.

Neji let Naruto lead them to wherever he wanted. They ended up at Naruto's apartment.

"Wait here a minute." Naruto went inside leaving Neji behind wondering what the hyper active ninja was planning.

A few minutes past when Naruto returned. "Ok. You can come in."

Neji walked in the room with the smell of scented candles. There were candles lit all over the room.

"What's this?"

"Well." Naruto paused. Neji could see his face going red. "I was hoping I could…um…do you a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I know lately we've been stopping short of doing anything but I figured I could help you even if it's not actual sex."

Neji liked were this was going. "And what do you plan on doing?"

Naruto smirked as he made his way to Neji. Naruto kissed him, it was a chaste one at first. Naruto was making work with the buttons of Neji's clothes.

Neji stopped him. "We are not having sex, Naruto."

"I wasn't thinking of sex. I was thinking more like a blow job." Naruto stated eyed half lidded.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"I want too. Just like I want to marry you."

That bit of news shocked Neji. Naruto was ready to get married? "Naruto, honey, are you saying yes to me?"

"Yes. I am."

Neji kissed him again. Harder with more passion. He still felt Naruto work his way to get Neji out of his clothes. When Naruto worked on the buckle of his pants, Neji stopped him.

"Wait." Neji felt in his pocket for the ring he's been carrying around. "I bought this a few days ago, in hope you'd change your mind. I wanted to be prepared." Neji took a step back, getting on one knee. "Naruto Uzamaki, will you become my husband?"

Naruto pulled Neji back to his feet, kissed him softly. "Yes."

Neji placed the ring on Naruto's finger before kissing him again. Neji felt Naruto rid Neji of his clothes before walking him over to the bed. Naruto sat him down.

"Naruto, you really don't have to do this. Let me please you instead."

"No. I've been planning on this too long not to see it finished." Naruto dropped to his knees opening Neji's legs apart.

The way Naruto licked his lips eyeing his penis almost made Neji break his own promise on no premarital sex. Right when he was about to say fuck it, Naruto licked his shaft and placed a kiss on the head. Naruto repeated the action twice before enveloping the tip of Neji's cock in his mouth.

Neji gasped. The feeling was stronger than he would have imagined. Naruto slowly worked on capturing more and more of Neji's cock deeper in his mouth. Neji moaned. It just felt too good. Neji wondered where Naruto learned to do these wonderful things he was doing.

Before he could question anything, Naruto started humming. That nearly set Neji over the edge. Naruto had his face buried deep in Neji's crotch with his whole erection deep down Naruto's throat. Neji started thrusting his hips a bit making Naruto pull away.

Naruto now held Neji's cock in his hand, softly jerking him off with a very wicked smile on his face.

"Keep that up and I will skull fuck you till you throw up." Neji warned.

"Skull fucking? Kinky." Naruto swallowed Neji's cock again. This time bobbing his head using his tongue as a suction deceive.

Neji started moaning louder. Muttering Naruto's name incoherently. Naruto must have sensed he was close to release when a hand started cupping his balls. Neji couldn't hold back anymore. He came long and hard deep in Naruto's throat.

Naruto swallowed every drop then licked Neji clean.

"Where the hell did you learn that?!"

Naruto looked at him sheepishly. "I accidentally read some smut a few weeks ago. It sounded like fun and I've been wanting to do it to you."

"I should repay the favor." Neji said bringing his blond up and pulling Naruto next to him on the bed.

"That's ok. We'll have a lifetime to do this to each other."

"I guess we should start making wedding plans." Neji said brushing his fingers against Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"I don't want a long engagement. And I don't want a lot of people there. Just family and friends. Minus Hinata."

Neji scoffed. "Like I'd let her be there. Although, maybe if she was, she would finally get it in her head you will never be hers."

"That's kinda mean."

"Mean? Naruto, she almost got you killed because of her petty jealousy. She still gives me dirty looks as I pass her in the halls."

"Alright, if she's there or not, I don't care. I just want to marry you."

"I should get dressed." Neji said getting up.

"Why?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"We need to talk to Lord 6th. I assumed you'd want the Hokage to officiate the wedding."

"Yeah. I do. Then let's go."


End file.
